Thunderpede
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = |Attack2 = |Speed2 = 4.2 |Armor2 = |Firepower = 6.5 |Shot Limit2 = 4 |Venom2 = |Jaw Strength2 = |Stealth = |Known Dragons = *Furnace *Exotic Thunderpede *Colorcrunch *Stonewall *Goliam *Sleet-Beater |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Thunderpede is a large Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. Official Description Physical Appearance thunderpede egg.jpeg Titan Wing Thunderpede.png|Titan Wing Egg The Thunderpede egg is a dark brown and rough spherical egg. The base of the egg appears to be cracked and a reddish glow that resembles lava can be seen from beneath the fragments of shell. Hatchling to Adult The Thunderpede is one of the few dragon species with more than 6 limbs (4 legs and 2 wings), with a total of 10 limbs (8 arms and legs and 2 wings). This large-sized dragon's legs are small and scrawny while its arms are big and strong. The jackhammer-like forelegs of this ruthless Boulder Class bruiser can pulverize a massive boulder in seconds, and a Viking even faster! Just like the legs, the wings of this dragon are small for its size (like in many other Boulder Class dragons) but can flap in a great speed. It has a creamy underbelly and a crimson coloration on the back. Titan Wing Titan Wing Thunderpedes are dark orange in color. Their scales show up more prominently and there are a few brown stripes along its back. They appear to have strong, hard plates on their chest in between their massive forearms with three razor-sharp claws. Titan Thunderpedes have three large canines on their lower jaw and spikes on the top of their snout, neck, and tail. They also have fairly small wings. Abilities Strong Forearms The Thunderpede has strong forearms that it uses to pulverize objects, such as Vikings and boulders. It can use them to attack or defend. These limbs are incredibly muscular and they possess three massive, sharp claws on each one. They use them to pulverize large boulders into fine, small bits, giving it its position in the Boulder Class. They were also used to build defenses by crushing boulders, as mentioned in ''School of Dragons. Firepower Like many Boulder Class dragons, the Thunderpede blasts small balls of fire at its opponents. The fire is powerful enough to melt rocks. Strength and Combat Comsidering the very small wings compared to its body, the Thunderpede is quite a powerful dragon, since it is capable of flight. As mentioned in Stonewall's description, a single Thunderpede is able to take on an entire fleet of Dragon Hunters, something that few dragons are capable of. As mentioned in Goliam's description, a single hit to the ground by a Thunderpede can knock down a Viking or even level a house. Behaviour and Personality Thunderpedes are social dragons, which live in groups, which are led by an Alpha. They communicate through signs involving stomping and gesturing with their front limbs. However, they usually only want their belly rubbed. Thunderpedes sleep in caves on a foam-like substance to keep their belly soft. They keep rock gardens in their lairs either as food or as decorations. Weakness Thunderpedes aren't very stealthy because their feet make a loud 'pitter-patter' noise when they are walking (or running), which gives you a chance to escape. The soft belly of the Thunderpede could be considered its weak spot, as it is not as well armored and can be attacked without as much effort. Appearances Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Thunderpede first appeared in Rise of Berk, along with its Titan form, an exotic and a battle form. Furnace, an individual of this species, was also introduced. School of Dragons Based on the Rise of Berk dragon, the Thunderpede also became available in this game. Trivia *Unlike most other dragons in Rise of Berk, the Thunderpede is perfectly capable of flight since hatching. *The Thunderpede resembles the Tyrannopede from Ben 10. *It is revealed in one of Fishlegs' Journeys in Rise of Berk that the Thunderpede's belly is very soft because it sleeps on a foam-like substance. *The 'Thunder' part of its name is probably to describe the sound it makes with its feet when it walks. It produces a loud 'pitter-patter' sound. *The Thunderpede likes to stand up on its back six legs like a horse while pounding its chest when it roars like a gorilla. *The Thunderpede's body structure is similar to that of the centaur. References Site Navigation Category:Boulder Class Category:Strong Dragons Category:Video Game Dragons Category:Medium Dragons